


One Last Soul

by Kimber_Prime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Loss, Love, Sacrifice, Sadness, decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber_Prime/pseuds/Kimber_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for the game Undertale, as we try save one last soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Soul

“Frisk, don’t you have anything better to do?” 

You give Asriel a sad smile as he turns back around to face the flowers. How many times had you tried to save him now? A hundred? A thousand? You’d lost count long ago.

It wasn’t fair. Asriel deserved to share everyone’s happy ending, but no matter what you did it always came back to this. You’d fail, and he’d stay trapped here.

Walking over you embraced Asriel, and like every other time you’d done this he was slightly surprised at first but soon returned the gesture.

“Ha... I don’t want to let go...” he whispers softly as you dig your face into his neck, his distinct scent so familiar by now and his arms so soft.

You think about all your friends waiting for you by the surface again; lazy Sans, energetic Papyrus, motherly Toriel, gentle Asgore, fierce Undyne, and shy Alphys. Perhaps you should just give up... After all, everyone else also deserved to be happy.

As you are about to pull away a sudden thought comes to mind; Asriel needs a soul to get his happy ending, so what if...?

Pulling back gently you look into Asriel’s eyes, bright green and full of life. At that moment you realise that you could never leave him behind. You are determined to save him and have made your decision, a tear slowly beginning to form.

Taking a step back you take a piece of paper and a pen from your pocket and begin to write. He looks at you in slight confusion as you write, but by the time you finish and begin to sign at him his expression had gone back to a sad smile. You drop the paper on the ground behind you.

‘Asriel. I have been here so many times now, trying everything I could to save you but nothing has ever worked.’

He begins to interrupt you but you quickly raise a hand, indicating you want him to listen as the tears you were trying to keep hidden slide down your cheek. 

‘I now believe I know a way to save you but you would never agree’ you continue as your throat begins to tighten, and for once you are glad that you cannot speak since your voice would betray your intent.

‘So... I’ve decided that the choice simply won’t be yours’.

Staring at you confused for a few seconds Asriel is about to ask you a question when you grab the knife from your inventory and plunge it into your chest.

The pain is excruciating and you fall backwards, Asriel catching you before you hit the ground and looking at you in shock.

“F-Frisk!” he exclaims as you kneels onto the ground, resting you on his lap. The knife is sticking straight up out of your chest, a red stain slowly spreading across your chest as it slowly becomes harder to breathe.

You’d taken the knife simply out of habit since you always took all the items scattered around the Underground, but you’d never expected that it would be put to use.

“Why did you do that?!” Asriel suddenly exclaims.

‘You need a soul to be free’ you sign up at him weakly, the movements so subtle you are unsure if Asriel can even understand. ‘I knew you would never accept my soul on your own and the other human souls always disappear, so this way you have no choice,’

“We need to find you help Frisk! I don’t want you to die!”

‘I won’t die’ you reply as you slowly feel yourself slipping away. ‘If you take my soul, I will always be with you...’

“Frisk... I don’t want this...”

‘But I do’

He stares down at you in shock, tears streaming down his face. You give him a small smile as you see his big green eyes stare down at you, and you can feel your soul pushing against your chest.

'I've lived so many lifetimes already. Now you'll get to live yours...'. Asriel wipes his eyes and he gives you a small smile.

'Take care of everyone for me, alright?’ you ask and he gently nods in reply.

"Thank you..."

You sigh and drop your arms down to the side, lacking the strength to sign anymore and simply laying there in Asriel’s arms. He lets out a small gasp as your soul emerges from your chest, floating a few centimetres above it.

Bright red and pulsing like a heart you can’t help but stare at it for a few moments as your vision slowly fades to black. It is the last thing you see. That, and those big green eyes staring down at you.

\-------------

Darkness. There is nothing else as you float in seemingly nothingness. No sound, no smell, simply nothing. 

You don’t know how long you spend floating in the void but eventually something changes. You feel... sad, worried, and confused. Quiet sobbing reaches your ears, and you open your eyes.

Different shades of white fill your vision, and you begin to smell that distinct scent you love so much from Asriel’s fur.

‘Asriel?’ you call out, but you don’t use your voice or hands to speak; it’s more like you reach out to him with some inner force. Your vision suddenly clears and you are greeted with the familiar sight of a golden flower bed.

“F-Frisk?” a shaky voice asks as you suddenly look down. 

A body lies on the ground below you. The knife is still protruding from your chest and a calm expression is reflected on your face. It is a strange experience, staring at yourself.

“Frisk!?”

‘I’m here Asriel’ you call out again.

“I-It worked then. Just like Chara...”

The relief was clear in his voice and you felt it flow through you.

You were a part of Asriel now, sharing his feelings, thoughts, and ideas. It would take some getting used to, but you had no doubt that you had made the right decision. Asriel would finally be free and the thought caused happiness to rush through you.

“I felt that Frisk” Asriel says with a slight laugh. The sound of it warms your heart and you let out a small laugh.

‘Let’s go find our friends alright?’

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

Standing up Asriel takes hold of your body and begins to walk when he notices the paper on the ground.

‘Take it with you’ 

“What is it?” 

‘A note to our friends, explaining what I’ve done. I don’t want them getting the wrong idea considering everything that’s happened. Give it to Sans for me alright?’

“I will, I promise”.

Bending down he picks up the piece of paper and heads out of the cavern; towards the surface and your new life, together.

\-------------------  
If you love someone, you'll be willing to sacrifice your dreams for them.  
If they love you, they won't let you.  
-Unknown  
\-------------------

END OF ONE LAST SOUL

[](https://postimg.org/image/7w8tcbfxj/)   



End file.
